


Lasting Connection

by IllyasJames



Series: Mix it Up Challenge [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Celebrities, Customer Service & Tech Support, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Tech Support/Celebrity/Arranged Mariage as requested byluckychxrmedon Ao3.Yuuri's been doing tech support for an online game ever since Phichit convinced him to do so in college. Somewhere along the line he became good friends with one of the players. He would have liked the idea of them maybe one day being more but his uncle only agreed to pay for his study costs if he would agree to an arranged marriage. Tonight is his last shift before meeting with his fiance for the first time.Victor's been avoiding his 'uncle' Yakov's company for years by becoming one of the most sought after cosplaymodel, he even did most of the promotional work for his favorite online game. Although he might like calling into Tech support even more. But to all good things will come an end, tomorrow he's going to meet the person he is arranged to get married to, and if the cousin looks anything like the uncle, so he will have to put his outfits away and become presentable.





	Lasting Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 277 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> This is the fifteenth mix it up challenge. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/167009800644/au-mix-it-up-challenge)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. **All slots are taken!!!**
> 
> This one was an exchange, they wrote one for me and I write one for them.  
> You can find their's [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12757356)  
> I had so many ideas for this one I seriously had to throw a dice to decide. Might use the other ideas on more stories later on. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The door closes behind Yuuri, who quickly toes off his shoes before dropping on the couch, sighing deeply because of the last conversation with his uncle. Well not the last but the last before he'll be meeting with the fiance his uncle picked out for him. The worst part of this meeting though was that till today he had figured he would be working for his uncle, but he was simply informed that he would be supporting his soon to be husband in his work instead. Basically his uncle paid five years of American business college for no other reason than Yuuri to become a glorified assistant to some boring man. 

He sighs deeply. If he had worked in his uncle's business he could have kept some of his gaming hobbies, even if he had to give up the tech support job, but by becoming the PA of his new husband he is certain he'll end up with no personal time. After all the man had been so busy with his jobs these past five years he never been able to actually meet up with them to properly meet. And with the date of the wedding only a few months away his uncle had made quite a fuss about tomorrows meeting. 

Phichit walks up to him and offers him a cup of tea without a single word, knowing Yuuri needs some time, they drink it in relative silence. Afterwards Yuuri makes a quick stir fry for dinner, before starting up his system, eating it in front of the screen. He checks the board to see if there are any known issues that might pop up during his shift, Only to find an announcement about tonight being his last shift. He knew he was popular among his colleague's, and the game developer, but the laudatory they left for him is more than he believes he should be getting. 

Two hours into his shift he's dealt with more people calling in to tell him how much they will miss his help than people with actual issues. And the few that did have an issue or a bug to report were also telling him how he was going to be missed. He looked at his clock and checked the online memberlist again, oddly the one player he was expecting to be on his line hadn't even logged in yet. Normally the man was on at the same time as him, no matter what he was doing the next day. Yuuri would feel bad if the one person he always loved talking to during his shift ended up not dropping in tonight.

He moves to change the screen but catches 'SilverHunter22' logging in, but he needs to help the player he's on the line with first. Yuuri's not even hiding the smile that forms on his lips, as he's certain he'll be getting a call from this player very soon. For some reason the man never reads the message board and simply calls in to Yuuri to ask if there are any issues he needs to look out for. 

Sure enough his line get's a ping that 'SilverHunter22' is in need of assistance. All of the other's know that Yuuri always handles this player so he doesn't need to worry about him getting taken from the line before Yuuri's ready for him. So when the name disappears only seconds later he's kind of surprised, a quick check tells him that 'SilverHunter22' is also logged out. Then he logs back in, only to log out again in seconds. This continues a few more times. 

When the name doesn't re-appear for a longer period of time Yuuri has to conclude Silver isn't playing that night. Then he receives a message from one of the other's in support that apparently they accepted the call from a guest account, and that it's actually Silver so they are forwarding the call to Yuuri. Yuuri accepts it the moment it shows in his queue. 

"Hello Silver. It seems you've been having some issues staying logged in tonight." Yuuri wonders for a moment if he should treat tonight's call like any other, then decides that they've known each other for so long. "Anything I can help you with?" 

"I don't know." Silver laughs. "I seem to be getting a connection error that logs me out every time I start the actual game. But I can start it on my tablet just fine, as long as I don't log in. And the message I get doesn't help at all." There's a loud sigh. "Which is sad as I had planned to set a massive score tonight that would stand unbroken for some time." 

"Ah," Yuuri smiles "is there any reason you wanted to set such a score tonight?" Silver was a good friend but Yuuri hadn't pegged him to be like that. For a moment it stays quiet on the line before there is a sad chuckle. 

"Well it's not just you who's having their last night with the game. As of tomorrow I'll be working for the man that took me in after my parents died, and well, one of the stipulations is that I need to get married to be accepted by the board. And married people don't have high end jobs and be able to play video games into the middle of the night. Apparently properly married people with high end jobs wake up at the same time I normally go to bed." Silver laugh sounds a bit hollow in Yuuri's ear, a hollowness he recognizes from his own laugh when he's talking with his family over the phone.

"I hear you. I'm going to get married soon too, and I was informed that midnight gaming would no longer be on the table once that happens." Yuuri sighs. "I had hoped it would be, but my husband to be apparently needs a partner that is there for him, so I hear you." 

"You sound like you haven't even met this man yet?" Silver muses over the line while Yuuri sends him some options through the contact center. "Don't you feel weird marrying somebody you never met before?" Yuuri sighs.

"It's not like I had much of a choice. I'm the second child, and in Japan it's not uncommon to 'assist' in getting children married. My sister was clear that all she wants is to take over our parents Onsen, but it's small and not very profitable, my parents sent her to business classes to get her papers but there was no money left for me, so when my uncle offered to pay for me to go to college as long as I married one of his business partners once done it was a simple choice." Yuuri smiles softly at the picture on his desk that was taken the day before he left for America.

"This way I would not burden my parents any further than I already had, and with the job I would eventually get I would even be able to send them some money." he hesitates for a moment "I've been sending them the money I've been making with this job since day one." He hears his voice shake a little. 

"You miss your family don't you?" Silver's voice comes in barely over a whisper, making Yuuri realize he's been sapping over somebody who had lost his parents. "They sound like amazing people. Do you think you'll be visiting them soon?" There is a soft longing in the other man's voice. 

"I had hoped to see them soon. But my uncle informed me that there would be no time to go to Japan for the ceremony as it's only a long weekend and he doesn't want to keep everyone away from work to long. And there is no way they will be able to fly over. So I guess they will video call into the ceremony and see it like that." Yuuri sobs. "I don't even think there's going to be time for a honeymoon trip to see them." 

He sees Silver's account log in to the system, before he starts to really sob. Till this moment he had not realized how much he was missing his family, how much he had wanted them to be present, to have them support him in this next step in his life. The next half hour is filled with Silver sending him weird images to try and cheer him up. Turns out the man is horrible if it comes down with dealing with crying people. 

"Sorry for this. But at least we fixed the problem with your account, I'm not going to ask how you got such a bug in your system." Yuuri giggles when he hears the other one stutter something about his best friend using his system for something unsavory. "But you said you are going to be married soon too, why don't you tell me something about your soon to be husband. Why are you convinced that there's going to be no more time for gaming, I can tell you we have a lot of married people here. Even several married couples that either play together or even against each other." There's a soft humming from the other end of the line.

"Oh I know that. I met several during this years GameCon, and I had always hoped that would be me one day." The sigh comes from deep. "But you see, like you, I haven't picked out my future spouse either. My uncle merged his company with another one a few years ago, and me marrying into the family of this other company was part of the deal. I was able to hold it off for a while, saying I wasn't ready yet, but basically I'm out of time. Now Yakov is very clear, once I'm married I will not be embarrassing my in-laws with my gaming, I have to come over as a respectable partner. Show them I can provide for my bride" there is a small hesitation "and prove I am a worthy husband, so I'll work as a Junior partner and earn promotions like 'real' people do." 

At this Silver suddenly barks out a laugh. "It's a pity I didn't know you were into men YuurKAT, I would have sought you out during a convention and made you elope with me. I bet you would never make me quit gaming. And neither would I deny you seeing your family. I mean if anybody knows the importance of having family it's me." Yuuri takes in a deep breath, he would have liked that. "I'll have to go, I'm starting a campaign to set that record and I don't care if it means I'll enter the meeting tomorrow without even having slept." 

"Thank you Silver. I wish you all the luck in tonight's game and every ounce of joy in your marriage. May we find happiness." 

"You too YuurKAT, you too." There is a defining click, but Yuuri can see that "SilverHunter22' has started a quest in difficult so he's certain that if he checks the stats tomorrow there is going to be a score for him to smile at.

 

"Honestly Yuuri-kun, put away that telephone. It does not look well if we meet them and you are staring down at that screen like some illmanered child. Maybe some lessons in etiquette should have been drilled into you as well." 

His uncle is fuming at the seams and his older cousin is snickering at Yuuri. But he doesn't care ever since he saw the score "SilverHunter22" had made and the comment he had attached to it he can't help but smile about it. Several people in the forum's had already commented about his misspelling of such a simple word, but Yuuri just knows that him spelling it 'Victuury' was a nod to him, a final parting gift. 

"Ah. They are here." Yuuri looks up at those words, expecting to see some delegation of pristine dressed Japanese business men approaching. Instead there are two very white men coming their way. An older man dressed is a suit that was once bespoke, but now a bit tight at the waist, and a younger one is a very new bespoke suit, holding a take away coffee in his one hand, a phone in his other, and was he... "Why is he wearing sunglasses inside. I thought Mister Feltsman had said he was properly raised." 

It takes Yuuri a moment to realize that that remark meant that his uncle hadn't met the man he had promised Yuuri to either. What ever had he gotten himself into, and was it too late to run. Remembering how much money his uncle paid for his education and housing, knowing that even though he was Yuuri's mother's brother he would have no issue of demanding this money back from Yuuri's parents he knew that there was no option. Apparently he was to marry some unmannered business man called Feltsman. 

Before he can fully wrap his mind around it the two man are already before them and his uncle and the older one exchange greetings. 

"It is good to see you again Satoshi, I hope business has gone well for you and the family." His uncle nods to affirm this statement. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Well without further ado, this is my nephew Victor, he has just been promoted to Junior in our firm. Poorly he was a bit too enthausistic about getting started and overslept this morning." There is a deep scowl on Yakov's face. Victor just smiles, removes the sunglasses revealing some very dark bags under his eyes, and gives Yuuri's uncle, cousin, and him a quick nod.

"I did not oversleep, as I was very busy last night which resulted in no sleep at all." Yuuri feels a shiver go down his spine, sure the man is gorgeous, has a lovely raspy voice, and an endearing smile, but it sounds he's every bit a workaholic Yuuri had feared his husband to be would be. "Sometimes there are simply more important things in life." 

Yuuri's uncle and cousin's nod. They too are workaholics so Yuuri guesses this was just the right answer to be forgiven for the whole wearing sunglasses inside. Once the introductions are done, and Yuuri doesn't misses the surprised look on both Yakov as Victor's faces when he and not his cousin is introduced as the one to be married, his uncle ushers the four of them into a large conference room. 

Yuuri just sits there for the next hour or so listening to his Uncle and this Yakov hashing out all the details of the wedding, not once does either men even consider asking if they have anything they want to happen, and he wishes that he could be like Victor who simply picked up his phone and clearly started writing messages. How obsessed with work do you have to be if you still do it in the meeting your marriage is being discussed. When Yuuri hears his uncle tell Yakov that he will be more than delighted to work as Victor's assistant/secretary he can finally see Victor react. Poorly it's by pulling up one eyebrow and looking at him as if he questions his ability to do the work needed.

Yuuri straightens his back and takes out his own phone, dismissing the other man. For a moment he is a bit lost at what to do, as he can't text Phichit at his job, then he decides it doesn't matter as long as it looks like he's busy. So he opens the game app, planning to check the score again, instead he notices over twenty pm's in his inbox. A quick check tells him they are all from an account he knows as being the number one cosplayer for the game. 

This guy is so good the company started to pay him to come to Con's and events as their game characters as he was sure to draw a crowd. He'd even managed to have gotten a feature on tv a while back that had let to some model company offering to sign him. Yuuri hadn't wanted to lose the allure of not knowing the person behind the costume had decided to not look up the man's regular work.

But why would he contact Yuuri now, and he was active as Yuuri looked as two more messages had gotten dropped into his box. Normally he would ignore bulk messages from a single player but he had to do something so he decides to open and if necessary respond. When he opened the oldest he was quite surprised to see what it read. And it just became a bigger surprise the more he read on.

**YuurKAT!! Did you see I just placed a score on the difficult quest that will stay there for a while**

**This is SilverHunter22 btw**

**Don't even know if you know that this and that account are both mine**

**So my uncle walked in on me right when I closed the game, serious the man yelled at me for looking like trash**

**He should find better ways to say he loves me. But it wouldn't be him if he did.**

There are several more messages about his morning, and his preparations to meet his intended. He can't help but smile softly, feeling that out there was somebody else as hassled to marry a stranger as he was. The next few messages though.

**Just entered the building. My coffee is a lifesavor. Seriously this partner looks as boring as Yakov.**

**Oh man. Am I glad. I was fearing I had to marry the forty year old son of the man, but it turns out it's the cute cousin.**

**At least it's somebody worth looking at. Kid hasn't said anything yet. I know they are legal but I swear he looks like he's sixteen.**

**Maybe he is sixteen, or just eighteen. Maybe that was the reason they were okay with me stalling so long. Can't have the arranged marriage be with a child.**

**The only thing he's said was 'Welcome, nice meeting you', I wonder if he's just shy or maybe very reserved.**

**Yuu, you're Asian right? Are Japanese shy or reserved?** Yuuri stares at his screen, this can't be.

**Oh woopy. They just talk as if me and Yuuri -that's my fiance's name- aren't even here.**

**Not making this up!!! He seriously has a name very similar like yours. Or is a name starting with Yuu common?**

**Wonder what Mister Satoshi would do if I suddenly interrupted their careful debate about locations by saying I want it to be done in Japan.**

**I think demure would be the right description. It's been an hour and all Yuuri has done is sit there with his hands folded in his lap and a soft but semi-vacant expression on his face.**

**My uncle just blatantly assigned him to be my assistant. They didn't even ask.**

**Oh Nice. He just gave me a look and now he's on his phone.**

**Do you think he's also pretending to be 'important' by texting a friend**

**I can call you my friend right? I'm not like weirding you out with this**

**You just came online. Please if you like me read newest messages first Don't weird out. It's SilverHunter22 here.**

**Well what ever he's looking at it's making him smile. He looks good when he smiles**

**Now he's looking concerned. And he's giving me odd looks. why is he giving me odd looks**

_Maybe you should stick out your tongue to him. Break the ice. I've seen some of your photo's -albeit all cosplay- you can be a bit intimidating if you dress up._

**Wait!! you've only seen my cosplay ones. Why not the fashion ones?**

_Not interested in fashion_

**So you also don't know about how popular I am? Or did you know that.**

_Oh I know that. I've heard some of the other's at tech about how you clashed with your agency as they had planned a shoot during a con and you simply went to the con instead. Rumor has it you lost your contract over that._

**Completely falls!! They had planned it in the same weekend as the con, but I was able to reschedule. And I didn't extend my contract because of the marriage thing.**

**You really think I should stick out my tongue. He is giving me weird looks. It might help.**

_Do it. I would love to see it though._

**I'll imagine he's you. But I'll have to hide it from Yakov and the uncle, they would most likely throw a fit** Yuuri sees the message and feels his heartbeat speed up. He quickly switches function on his phone and hopes Phichit guidance will pay off. 

Sure enough Victor brings his hand to his face as if to stifle a yawn and quickly sticks out his tongue. He looks up shocked at Yuuri when he quickly drops his phone under the table again.

**I think he just took a picture**

_image attached_  
_Open it!!_

Victor looks at his phone, then back up to Yuuri who is smiling at him. Smiling like he has a secret. Victor looks down again, completely ignoring the fact that both Yakov and Satoshi stopped talking and are looking at him crossly. He taps on the image to see what he was sent, feeling jitters in his stomach, hoping it is what he hopes it is. 

The image, a bit blurry but good enough, makes him smile. He looks like a complete dork sticking his tongue out like that. 

**Hi!**

He looks up to see if Yuuri will replay, and he finds himself a bit disappointed when he sees the phone being turned off and placed on the table. That is till Yuuri leans over the table and smiles at him, while looking him straight in the eyes, with the most adorable blush coating his cheeks.

"Hi," he bites his lip, as if he's not certain to continue "wanna ditch this meeting and come over to my place. I'm fairly good in this online game, and somebody just dropped a topscore I'm itching to break." 

Victor leans over the table, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri's cheek. "Oh I don't know. I heard the person setting that score forfeited a good night sleep for it."

Yuuri leans his face into Victor's hand and places his own over it. "Well. If you are too tired. I have a great bath. It's not as great as my parents Onsen, but it can fit two." The blush deepens.

"In that case. Lead the way." The shocked looks on both Yakov and Satoshi's faces are completely missed. The complete confusion when Victor turns around in the doorway and looks Yuuri's uncle straight in his eyes is complete. "Me and Yuuri have decided we wish for the ceremony to take place in Japan. After all it would be bad manners if my in-laws can't attend, and Yuuri wants to see his hometown again." 

The wedding pictures get shared on every gaming fora that ever posted anything about Victor before. He even manages to get his model contract back, after he simply tells his uncle that although the arrangement was always for him and Yuuri to get married it never actually mentioned them having to work for either one of them. So if it's all the same he and Yuuri have other priorities.

It takes Yuuri eight months to beat the score Victor had set. Victor doesn't even mind that he has to deal with a crabby husband for the next three days while Yuuri's sleep rhythm resets to 'normal'. They are after all in Japan, staying in Yuuri's parents Onsen, enjoying the scenery -and maybe a con (or two)- on their honeymoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
